


出口成诗

by Fuzixi



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dickjay-relationship, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzixi/pseuds/Fuzixi
Summary: 夜翼中了某种魔法，这让他的语言能力发生了变化。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	出口成诗

这是一场无准备的战斗。

起先，哥谭出现了连环失踪案。这样的事情原本稀松平常，犯人可能是想出名的青少年混混，替人掩盖罪证的职业杀手或者是阿卡姆在逃病人。哥谭的报社只用一个小方块记录这桩案件，夹杂在天气预报和招商信息之间。后来，GCPD的警察们惊讶地发现受害者持续增加，而且几乎是凭空消失的。又一次，他们向蝙蝠侠寻求帮助。不巧，哥谭的国王并不在自己的领地，他去处理联盟的事务了。于是知更鸟们纷纷返巢，接替守卫领土的任务。这其中也包括杰森，他挑了一个好时间回家，能见到敬爱的管家阿福以及忙碌的男友迪克·格雷森。最重要的是，日后面对蝙蝠侠的责难，他可以说：“听着，布鲁斯。我曾经找过你——有些事情必须当面讲——只可惜你不在。”

通过初步调查，四位罗宾发现受害者都去过哥谭市立图书馆。韦恩集团适时表现出对当地文教事业的关注，布鲁斯·韦恩的养子们以过世祖父母的名义向图书馆捐赠了一批书籍，并且准备在荒废已久的大厅里举办一场慈善晚会。

提姆向白发苍苍的老馆长保证，韦恩集团会一手操办这场活动，不需要图书馆的工作人员额外帮忙。“只需要交接一下就行。为了保证效率，我们可能晚上也要施工。”这样，在真正的工人们到达之前，他们可以有充足的时间对这间图书馆进行调查。

入夜后，罗宾们依次就位，分层对图书馆进行搜查。比起惊动真正的幕后黑手，寻找受害者的下落更为重要。图书馆共有十二名全职人员和若干实习生。全职人员中最年轻的一位也53岁了，因为常年伏案工作而患上颈椎病，需要隔三差五接受牵引治疗。实习生都来自哥谭的中学，在图书馆干上半年杂活可以免修一门主课。一周甚至两周一次的排班比坐在教室上课轻松多了，他们中有的人甚至在学期结束后还没搞清图书馆分类法。这些人很快被罗宾们从嫌疑人的名单上剔除。

在确保地上建筑没有任何疑点（夹层，意外缺失的建筑面积，写着闲人免进的门）之后，他们一齐往地下走去。“看上去这里一点问题也没有呢！”迪克率先打破了沉默。他知道自己的兄弟们尚处于勉强容忍彼此存在的边缘，除了公事之外鲜少交流。老大哥的不专业行为可以引得他们的几声嘲讽，然后，也许他们就交谈起来了？迪克盘算着，他总希望家人之间的关系更亲密些。

果然，达米安率先指出了迪克行事的漏洞。提姆和杰森也很快加入吐槽的行列中。一次侦察任务几乎要变成男孩们的午夜冒险，直到一个愤怒的声音传来——“安静！谁允许你们进来的！安静！”

循声望去，一个衣着古怪的女人出现在他们面前。她戴着童话故事里才会有的尖顶帽，裙摆层层叠叠，像是旧书页的卷边。而杰森敢肯定刚刚那里没有人，她就像是凭空出现一般。那女人又重复了一遍自己刚才说的话，然而要回答她的问题就不能保持安静。于是他说：“你就是那个绑架犯？”

她冷笑了两声。“哦，探险家。你们看到不该看的东西了。”她说。“但是他们罪有应得。”

“他们做了什么？”提姆问。

“在书上乱涂乱画，把漂亮的插图撕下来带走，用刚抓过薯片的脏手接触这间屋子里的一切。”神秘女人嫌恶地翻了一个白眼，“巴拉巴拉巴拉，我知道你们会说我小题大做。于是我亲自动手解决了他们。”

“但是你不能……”

“人类的法则不适用于我。”迪克的话还没说完就被打断了。

接下来场面陷入了混乱。罗宾们试图逮捕她，不过扔出的武器在一阵闪光过后就变成了纸张，轻飘飘的落在地上。正如前文所说，这是一场没有准备的战斗。他们不得不躲避神秘女人挥出的神秘光线。实战经验表明，越是在林立的书架中，她的攻击就越是束手束脚。

“男孩们，你们闹够了没有！”也许是意识到眼前四位穿着奇特制服的人类并不打算就这么空手离开，她朝着书架掷出一个大而浅的光球。那光球直冲杰森飞来，迪克像要防止它爆炸一般飞身将杰森扑在地上。光球击中他们头顶的书架，然后破碎，像一只肥皂泡。有星星点点的东西落在迪克身上，将他包裹起来，好像给他蒙上一层轻纱。

迪克从杰森身上起来，他倚靠着书架，疑惑地看着自己的变化。

“天哪你这是……”杰森慌忙扯下自己的外套，像灭火似的扑打迪克身上的微光。但这一点效果也没有。

迪克张了张嘴，想要说些什么，但他最终晕了过去。

提姆和达米安围了上来，神秘女人已不知所踪，他们决定先行撤退。

\----------

“你醒了。”杰森说，这是一个肯定句。

“是啊。”迪克点了点头，他发现自己躺在一张病床上。

“你感觉怎么样？”

“坦白说吧，我摔进一个坑。真的感觉糟糕透顶。”迪克忽然捂住了自己的嘴巴。

“什么？”杰森问，“你还好吗，迪克？你没有摔到什么坑里。”

“我知道你的意思。你知道我的意思吗？”

“我去请医生来。”杰森猛地从椅子上站起来，他冲出了门外。

经过一系列的检查，医生可以确定迪克的身体没有任何异常。除了他说话乱糟糟，在“是”“没有”“很好”“什么”“这是为什么”这些短句之外，几乎无法正常的表达自己。杰森确信迪克甚至背出了几句诗，当医生问起迪克进医院之前在做些什么时，他说：“他们翻山越岭，走过倾斜的冈峦，崎岖的小道，来到多泉的依达……”

“这像是混合性失语症。”医生说，“一般颅脑损伤的患者会得这种病，但是他的脑部没有任何问题。所以有可能是他最近受到某些刺激造成的。这种情况我们建议回家静养，或者把患者送去专业的护理机构，等待他慢慢好转。”

杰森把迪克带回了庄园。他本来不愿久留，但是迪克明显需要照顾。杰森简单的向众人解释了迪克的状况。他们分别和迪克交谈了几句，然后提姆说，“见鬼的，迪克根本不是背了几句诗。他现在说的每一句话都是从诗集里选出来的。”他让迪克随便说几句话，然后输入电脑里，果然，迪克说的话都是某些诗歌的选段。

“‘好！我们继续！’这种也算？”达米安问道。

“当然，你多看两本布考斯基就知道了。”杰森说。“所以这到底是怎么回事。据我所知，迪克不像是这么喜欢看书的人。”

“这一定是毒书女搞的鬼。”提姆说。

“谁？”杰森问，他有点听不懂兄弟们说的话了。

“我们在图书馆遇到的那个。她就像是保护书籍版本的毒藤女，也许我们可以叫她‘毒书女’。”

“魔书女，”达米安在一旁纠正道，“她用的是魔法。”

“也有点像谜语人。”

“或者爱丽丝，我是说，哥谭那个。”

“或者音乐大师。我听说，他有一次特地让弄昏卡拉和巴里，只是为了让他们在梦境里唱歌。”

最后，他们一致决定用“那个女巫”指代这桩案件的罪魁祸首。

\----------

“你现在感觉怎么样？”入睡前，杰森又问了一遍。

“生活没变好，也没变坏。”

他们决定向泰坦寻求帮助。在起居室里，瑞雯翻阅自己的藏书，想找到合适的咒语。而迪克已经和科莉交谈起来，他夸赞着她的新发型：“啊！你这浓密的卷发，宛如波浪一直蔓延到那颈旁。啊！你这翻卷的发花，蓬乱中微微泛着芬芳。”

瑞雯对着迪克念了几段不同的咒语，然后摇了摇头，抱歉的一笑：“我也没有处理过这种事情。或许我能帮你向别人打听打听。”

“请及时通知我，哥们儿。”迪克说，“及时通知我。我想知道是，怎么回事。”

提姆试着重新给迪克编码，如果迪克说的每一句话都是一句诗，那么，只要诗歌的数量足够多，他就能够自如的表达。正如在充足的时间下，猴子也能打出《莎士比亚全集》一样。提姆开发了一个快速写诗程序，把单词自由组合，然后自动发布在网络上。“这是全新的诗歌！”提姆如此宣布。

“是吗？”迪克反问。然后他背了一遍波德莱尔的《祝福》，似乎对诗人产生了无限同情，也对提姆批量生产出来的“诗歌”表示不屑。

“这是全新的人工智能诗歌！你们的智慧尚不足以理解。”提姆为他的发明辩护道。过了一会儿，他发现迪克说话还是老样子。“好吧，这个程序确实不怎么管用。”他合上了电脑。

达米安试图用训练提图斯的方式和迪克建立起高效的交流模式。点头摇头，举左手代表什么，举右手代表什么，举两只手代表什么。好脾气的迪克竖起了中指。

后来他们又尝试了写字、打字、甚至是拼字。而这些只会放慢迪克用诗歌表达自己的速度。“哎……”他们一同叹息。

\----------

迪克必须要返回布鲁德海文了。他趁周末来哥谭帮忙，现在，他得回到自己的封地。杰森准备和他一起去，帮帮小忙什么的。提姆和达米安继续调查“那个女巫”。蝙蝠侠的星际任务即将结束，韦恩庄园又会恢复常态。

白天杰森代迪克和几位长期线人聊了聊，又去检查了自己的产业，临近傍晚才回家。

“嗨，帅哥。”杰森推开房门，“你今天都在做什么？”

“我在斯坦达德叫了一辆出租车，坐着吃了一个果冻甜甜圈，在咖啡厅喝了杯咖啡，这么等着。”迪克向杰森展示了自己的冰箱，“菜已经买好了，有萝卜西红柿，还有红辣椒。”他顿了顿，然后说：“真是美妙的一天。”

“我跟线人说你在追另一个案子，所以最近是我来代理。”杰森向迪克汇报他一天的见闻。“你可真受欢迎，好多人都向我打听你到底去哪了。”

“哦，他们多么担心我的灵魂啊！”

没有夜巡的晚上，他们先后洗了澡进房间。杰森扯掉了浴巾。“如果你敢说什么‘哦，船长，我的船长’，我一定会揍你的。”他恐吓道。

“我明白了。”迪克说。

开始进行的很顺利，他们并不是第一次在无声之中做爱。而且细碎的呻吟似乎也不属于语言的范畴，不会自动转换为诗句。后来，他们做的更激烈。当迪克说“我快要将白又热的液汁射入你啦”的时候，杰森终于忍不住给了他一拳。

提姆很快传来了图书馆的更多电子资料，有书页扫描、借阅信息、监控录像等等。“我们在慈善晚会的时候又去了一次，那个女巫没出现。”他说。杰森发现迪克似乎只能说出哥谭市立图书馆所藏诗集里的文字，因此，他的语言十分贫瘠，也不能根据新诗的发表更新句库。

接下来的一周，迪克和杰森白天在总是招不到学生的格雷森综合训练室里消磨时光。晚上一起巡逻，幸好迪克还能记得特种部队的手势语，两人配合还算默契。然后，某一天，杰森把一个厚厚的文件夹放在了桌上。“这是给你的。”

迪克翻了翻里面的内容，发现是关于本地一家公司的报告。“需要做些什么？”

“阅读。”杰森说，“这里有一封夜翼亲启的信。但是最近你把整理档案的活儿交给我了所以我瞄了一眼。大概是蓝血实验室的一名员工发现上司的不法勾当，违规人体实验之类的，他想要阻止这件事。当然，不能找警察，所以他想办法联系上你的一名线人，线人把档案交给我，我再把东西给你。”他敲了敲桌子：“你这效率有点低啊，在21世纪还要像福尔摩斯训练贝克街小分队似的传递信息。我觉得你可以买个一次性手机，然后把号码印在灯箱上。写几行诸如‘有困难，找夜翼’‘夜翼先生为您排忧解难’的广告词。你说怎么样？”

迪克摇了摇头，然后感叹道：“这么多昂贵的证据！”

迪克和杰森制定好计划，这在迪克时不时慷慨陈词的情况下稍显艰难。等他们闯入实验室的时候，不巧又遇上了鲸鱼终结者们。杰森一向看不惯这些三流帮派取的名字，以及像在头上戳了个尖刀似的制服。他们打晕而不是打死（“放心，迪基，我下手有数”）了一些人。然后其中一位注射了一支针剂，把自己变成一头张牙舞爪的怪物，没过多久“砰”的一声死在了二人面前。

“哦，这真恶心。”杰森的声音在面罩下显得闷闷的。

迪克和杰森冲向实验室的核心区，看到更多怪物被困在强化玻璃制的笼子里，它们纷纷死去。最后他们抓住了实验室主管，姗姗来迟的斯沃博达警探同意装作自己迟到的更久一点，给义警足够的审讯时间。迪克吼出了几乎整首辛波斯卡的《与死者密谈》，最后杰森不得不把他拉开，又询问了一些细节。

事情的真相是，主管知道有人泄露了机密，于是提前进行了全部批次的实验。并且勾结鲸鱼终结者拖住义警的脚步。杰森知道迪克一定会揽下全部过失，像他一直做的那样。

他们返回公寓，为对方包扎伤口。在杰森贴上最后一块防水胶布时，迪克皱起眉头：“此刻我坐在这里感到绝望。我不能像任何别的事情：这命运啃着我的心——因为在外面我有那么多事情要做。”

杰森知道说“不是你的错”这种话不会让迪克放松一丝一毫。所以他说“我们会解决的。有关所有这一切。我们会亲眼见证蓝血实验室高层进监狱。我们会阻止类似的事情发生。我们会一起做到最好。迪克，我始终与你同在。”

他们安静地拥抱了一会儿，然后迪克说：“现在，我感觉好多了。”

尽管他说话疯疯癫癫、词不达意，但杰森知道，真正的迪克·格雷森一直在他眼前，从未离开。杰森的视线落在书架上，他的私人物品占据了迪克房子里的这一闲置空间。回过神来，他已经有了一个绝妙的主意。

\----------

杰森独自去了趟哥谭，图书馆被装扮一新，他踩着地毯如同行走云端。他直奔地下藏书库而去，那是他们第一次遇到“那个女巫”的地方。

“又是你，”女巫出现了，“你的同盟呢？怎么现在就你一个人？你又要做什么？”

“等你放人，以及把我的朋友变正常——你害得他变成了一个诗朗诵机器。”他抽出一本书，“你不喜欢伤人，所以只是把他们关在书里。就像之前你把我们的武器都变成书页一样。”杰森指了指封面上的图画。“我不知道笼中鸟为何歌唱，但我知道封面的笼子里绝对不会刚好有连环失踪案的十四名受害者。”

“我为什么要听你的，你以为你是谁？”女巫不以为意。

“我叫杰森。”

“所以呢？”

“或许你听过我的另一个名字，红杰森，是——”

“哦，我知道，你是那个作家！”女巫的神情从戒备变得欣喜。“哥谭市立图书馆收藏了你的每一本书，我最喜欢的是《尘土与光荣》。我隔一阵子就会把它拿出来看一遍，还做了摘抄。”她变出了几张写满字迹的羊皮纸，证明自己所言非虚。

在女巫激动地背出书中的内容之前，杰森打断了她，“如你所见我除了是作家之外还是一名义警，我有这个责任把失踪的人救出来。如果我完不成这个任务，那我也不能继续创作了。哎，真可惜，我本来想把《尘土与光荣》扩展成一个系列。”

“噢，可是，这些毁坏书籍的人真的很讨厌。如果我把他们放出来，他们一定又会捣乱。”女巫犹豫地说。

“他们会被密切关注的。”杰森说，“而且韦恩集团会拨款帮图书馆请一批新员工。”

“你怎么知道韦恩集团会管这些，你还在那儿工作？”

“差不多吧。”杰森说。

“好吧，行侠仗义的红杰森先生。你和你书里的角色一样。”女巫接过《我知道笼中鸟为何歌唱》，走出图书馆，她把书放在地上，示意杰森退开一些距离。她念了一段咒语，然后失踪的人就东倒西歪的出现在他们眼前。她小心地捡起书，抱在胸前。“至于你那个‘朋友’”她加重了读音，“需要众人见证的真爱之吻才能被拯救。正如经典童话故事的结尾，王子和王子举行了盛大的婚礼，从此过上幸福的生活。”

“你看的这是哪门子经典童话？”杰森忍不住问道。

“我是特意为你们二人改编。”女巫说，“别以为我看不出来。当他救你于危难之中，不惧艰险，不顾自身。而且，他和你小说中的男主人公是如此相像。英俊的面容，雕塑的身材，金子般的心。哦，这就是童话般的爱情。”

“可是我们早就吻过了，而且不止一次。你这是在讽刺我们不是真爱？”杰森危险的眯起了眼睛。

“众人。”女巫说，“这意味着在场围观的人类大于等于三，外星人或者超能人勉强包括在内。很明显你们还藏着掖着，用什么‘朋友’做借口。这肯定不行。”

\----------

蝙蝠侠终于拨冗回到了哥谭，同他的养子们共进晚餐。他听说了夜翼的遭遇，准备联系联盟的朋友帮忙。“没那个必要。”杰森说，“我们找到了破解的方法。”布鲁斯、提姆、达米安、阿尔弗雷德，四个人刚好大于三，一起瞧着他们。

迪克在餐桌下拉住他的手，然后他们接吻。当他们终于艰难地分开时，家人们还保持着几分钟之前的动作。换句话说，在场的人都惊呆了。

“哦，拜托，不至于这么夸张吧。”迪克说出长久以来第一句正常的话，“我以为我们都表现的很明显呢。”

“是啊。”杰森应和道，“还需要我们再来一次用以验证真实性吗？”

他们不等允许便进行了第二次亲吻。正如童话故事所说，王子和王子从此过上了幸福的生活。

END


End file.
